Various automobile designs include exterior door handles that can deploy for use. These door handles are flush mounted and generally inaccessible when the occupant is within the vehicle or when the vehicle is parked and not in use. When the occupant approaches the vehicle from the exterior, the door handles can deploy, such that the occupant can grasp the deployable handle for operating the vehicle door to enter the passenger cabin of the vehicle.